


Sometimes He Comes Back

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the dead bodies they had brought from Thames House was sitting up looking very confused and very alive.</p><p> </p><p>After Jack sent the construct wave back to the 456, the ship was sent into the Void. At the same time a confused Ianto Jones wakes up in the morgue. What caused the dead to rise and is it permanent? Did Jack have something to do with the resurrection? </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sometimes He Comes Back (1/4)  
 **Author:** iantojjackh  
 **Summary:** One of the dead bodies they had brought from Thames House was sitting up looking very confused and very alive  
 **Characters:** The two Joneses: Ianto and Martha (for this chapter)  
 **Warnings:** It starts off in a morgue if that needs a warning  
 **Spoilers:** CoE. This takes place right after Day 5.   
 **Word Count:** 1838  
 **Beta:** badly_knitted. You were a life saver with this one. Thank you.   
 **Notes:** Written for longliveianto 3rd non-anniversary challenge (a little late), prompt #1 also fills bingo squares for longliveianto and hc_bingo. The prompts will be revealed at the end of the story on Friday. 

 

**Sometimes He Comes Back (1/4)**

The shriek was loud enough that it gathered the attention of several UNIT soldiers taking a break in the next room. Quickly, they burst into the room with their guns drawn and it did not take long for the men to see why the morgue attendant had screamed and passed out on the floor; one of the dead bodies they had brought from Thames House was sitting up looking very confused and very alive.

“Whoa!” the once deceased man held up his hands as all eyes were on him, and weapons for that matter. “I didn’t do anything.” He looked to make sure he was all there and no extra parts. “What’s going on?”

“What’s your name?” The man in charge lowered his weapon and made a motion to clear out the room.

“Ianto Jones.” He looked around the room and saw numerous dead bodies on the tables around him. 'Why am I in the morgue?'

“He was…is Torchwood.” One of the soldiers picked up the clipboard at the edge of the table. “He was in the room with Jack Harkness when the virus was released.”

“Virus?” Ianto asked. He did not remember anything about a virus. “Jack who?” And he certainly did not know any Jack Harkness. The last thing Ianto saw before passing out was the confused looks on everyone's faces. Did he say something wrong?

\-------------

“You're awake. Thank goodness. How are you feeling, Ianto?” The soft female voice sounded relieved when Ianto opened his eyes.

Ianto looked around. He was no longer in the morgue, but now he was in a hospital room. The tone the woman took was one of familiarity, like she knew him, but he had no idea who she was. “My head is killing me. Do I know you? Should I know you?” 

“It's Martha.” Martha creased her forehead with worry, hoping the confusion would lift soon. Two days had passed since Ianto woke and subsequently lost consciousness in the morgue and the testing done on the unconscious man yielded nothing out of the ordinary.

As a result UNIT sent all available units to track down Jack, thinking he had something to do with Ianto's resurrection. 

“Don't know any Martha. Sorry,” Ianto said sheepishly. “Where's Lisa? Did you get her out too?”

“Who's Lisa?” Martha asked with a measure of confusion. There was no Lisa on the list of the dead from Thames House and she thought Jack would have been the first person  Ianto would have asked for.

“My girlfriend. I was trying to get her out when...” Ianto suddenly screamed as if a nail was being driven into his skull. He was unaware that Martha was trying to calm him down and as suddenly as the pain started, it was gone. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting and face soaked with sweat.

“It's going to be okay, Ianto. We are trying to find Jack. He might be able to tell us what happened, not to mention he'll be glad you are alive,” Martha said soothingly as she brushed the sweat soaked hair from Ianto's forehead. She was a little puzzled about Ianto claiming he had a girlfriend and she was going to wait until he was calmer before she asked anymore questions. “Your blood work did not show anything that would be unusual for working for Torchwood, but we can't rule that out as a cause.”

Ianto held up his hands, trying to stop her from saying any more, “I'm just a junior researcher. Did I get exposed to something during the attack? The last thing I remember before waking up here was trying to get Lisa and I out, making sure we weren't seen by the Cybermen and Daleks. You didn't find her, that's why you aren't answering me.” There was a tight knot in the center of his stomach as he tried to comprehend life without Lisa. It did not seem possible, but there were no tears to be shed. It was almost as if a part of Ianto had already mourned her and life went on. “God, I'm the only one who got out? Please tell me I'm not the only one.” Ianto's voice shook.

It took a couple of seconds for Martha to realize Ianto was talking about the Battle at Canary Wharf. She did not know that he had been part of Torchwood London before joining the Cardiff branch. “You weren't the only one,” Martha tried to reassure the obviously frightened man.

“You don't remember what happened in Thames House?” If Canary Wharf was the last thing Ianto remembered then he did not remember the last three years of his life. Which meant he had no memories of Jack, which made Martha wonder if some of Jack's immortality had been transferred to his lover. 

“Just a researcher, remember?” Ianto was perturbed at what were dumb questions in his mind. “What business would I have with MI5? I've never been to Thames House. When can I get out of here?” Something did not feel right and the fright was telling him to run at the first chance he got.

“I'm not sure. We still have to figure out what happened to you.” Martha sensed the agitation and she had no idea what to do for Ianto. When she tried to take his hand in her’s Ianto snatched his hand away.

“So until you figure out what happened to me I'm at your mercy? Just like a guinea pig. That's just excellent.” Ianto sighed and folded his hands in his lap. His gaze shifted around the room, trying to figure out where he was, but a lack of windows thwarted those plans. 

“We aren't going to hurt you. Is there anything you need?” Martha wanted to take her friend into her arms and reassure him, but she was a stranger to him.

“Something for my head and maybe something warmer to wear. This place feels like a morgue. You took me out of the morgue, right?” A hint of Ianto's dry humour surfaced. “I know I have a nice arse and all, but it's a wee bit cold to have it on display.” Hospital gown was not a good look on him.

“Yes, you are out the morgue,” Martha laughed. Jack did say Ianto always had a cheeky side. Two cheeky sides at the moment.  “I'll see what I can get you. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

“I'll be here. Not like I can go far dressed in hospital chic.” That was what Ianto wanted her to believe, but he wondered how far he would get with this headache and lack of clothes.

“We'll figure this out. Don't worry, Ianto,” Martha said reassuringly.

“It's hard not to worry when no one gives me answers. My head tells me that the attack with the Cybermen and Daleks just happened, but there is something in my gut that tells me that's not the case. Am I right?” Ianto hid the fear that was coursing through every vein. Martha did not even need to reply as her reaction gave the answer he sought. “How long has it been?”

“Three years. Canary Wharf happened a little over three years ago.”

That was not the answer Ianto had expected. “Have I been unconscious all that time?” It was difficult to imagine being in a coma all that time and even scarier to think that he just did not remember those years.

“No,” she replied simply. Martha wondered how much to tell Ianto, not sure what was causing his memory loss.

“Do you know what I've been doing all that time and how I ended up here? Where is here anyway?” The Welshman closed his eyes as a wave of nausea threatened to make him retch. 

“We are in UNIT's London base. You've been living in Cardiff and working for Torchwood there. There was an incident at Thames House...I shouldn't say any more. It’s best if you try to remember on your own.” She did not want to inadvertently plant any false memories.

“What about those who knew me in Cardiff? Perhaps seeing them might shake loose some of the cobwebs.” Ianto tried to hide his fear by joking.

“We are trying to locate them. Things outside are a little crazy right now.” Everyone was still in an uproar that the governments of the world were ready to sacrifice the children. “I'm going to get you a change of clothes and get something for your headache.”

Once Ianto was alone, he found it much harder to get out of bed than he thought. His legs felt like jelly and everything began to spin faster than a top. "Bad move." Ianto  scrambled back into bed. 'Looks like I'm stuck.'

The next several days passed slowly for Ianto. No one would give him the answers he was desperately seeking. No one came to visit and he wondered if that was because it was a secure facility or did no one care enough to visit?  Ianto's headache let up a little. Martha explained that the headaches were caused by the virus working its way through his body. Not that anyone ever explained what the virus was.  

After putting on a robe, Ianto managed to take a short walk before his energy was quickly used up. The exhausted man paused in front of a room where he could hear a video playing.

_Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back -- BUT NOT HIM._

_No! No no no no no no no--NO!_

_Stay with me please-- stay with me, stay with me, please._

_Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't-_

_You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children._

Those were the only bits Ianto could clearly hear, but the one voice reeked with desperation. Whomever he was talking about and to was obviously someone the man loved a great deal and lost. It made Ianto ache because of the pain and loss the mystery man must be going through.  He wondered if the man had anyone to help him through the trying time. Did he have someone to help through the pain of losing Lisa? It was as if the man's pain was his own.

The last voice sent shivers down his spine and the words were just as chilling. It was not human and it was a mystery what the creature wanted with children. 

“That voice,” Ianto cried as he reached out to the wall for support. There was something familiar about the voice, but he could not figure out from where. The lines spoken by the man with the American accent played over and over, confusing Ianto more than ever.

 

The more confused he got the faster everything started to spin until everything was a blur of muted colours. It was so bad that Ianto could no longer stand up straight.

Doubled over, the Welshman crawled along the edge of the wall until he turned a corner and his head came into contact with someone's midsection.

**To be continued!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sometimes He Comes Back (2/4)  
Author: iantojjackh  
Summary: Jack wondered what stage of grief was hallucination?  
Characters: Ianto, Martha and Jack  
Warnings: None   
Spoilers: CoE. This takes place right after Day 5  
Word Count: 1307  
Beta: badly_knitted. You were a life saver with this one. Thank you.   
Notes: Written for longliveianto 3rd non-anniversary challenge, prompt #1 also fills bingo squares for longliveianto and hc_bingo. Yah, lunch time posting. 

 

Sometimes He Comes Back (2/4)

Jack did not want to be around anyone, so he could grieve in private. Never before in his long life did he feel this level of despair. In Jack's mind he truly lost everything that mattered and there was no way to feel whole again. Then when UNIT came looking for him, it felt like things could not get any worse. How were they able to find him? Jack had prided himself on his ability to disappear. After giving chase for a few days, the broken man decided to give in, thinking that UNIT might be able to put him out of his misery.

Upon his arrival, Jack was brought to the medical wing and was told to wait for Dr. Martha Jones. The thing was that Jack did not do waiting well and he soon sought out his friend to see what was so important that he be found.  

“Whoa, there,” Jack growled as someone walked right into him. “Are you okay?” He saw the man struggling to stay upright.  He blinked his eyes several times, thinking he was hallucinating as he knew that arse anywhere and from any angle. “Ianto?” His voice cracked, knowing his mind was playing tricks on him. Jack wondered what stage of grief was hallucination?

Ianto's back stiffened when he heard the voice from the video and then it called him by name. His heart quickened and his head started to pound. Consciousness was the next to go and he fell into the arms of the stranger with the hypnotic voice.

Jack's face went pale and mouth dry as he laid eyes on the unconscious but very alive Ianto in his arms.  Tears immediately started to fall and the stunned man sunk to the floor, cradling Ianto close to him. It was as if one of his prayers was answered and somehow his Ianto was brought back to him, a miracle. “Ianto! Wake up, Ianto. Hey, wake up.”

Ianto started to come to just as Martha came running toward her patient. He had never woken up in the arms of another man before and yet there was something comforting and almost familiar about it. The tears confused him. Did this man know him? Was he one of the people from Cardiff that Martha had been trying to locate?  

“Welcome back, gorgeous,” Jack whispered, his face bright with a wide smile. “Is this why you were looking for me? You brought him back to me.”

Ianto's eyes grew wide and he looked to Martha, who looked right pissed at him for leaving his room. “I needed to get out. I thought a walk might help me to remember something.” His body instinctively moved closer to Jack, feeling like he was a perfect fit for the arms that held him close. 

Martha saw Jack's face go from jubilant to crestfallen in a split second. “Jack, I can explain.”

“Explain?” Jack's voice cracked. There was a lot that needed explanation, like why the man that died in his arms almost a week ago was very much alive and had no obvious recollection of him.  

“You!” Ianto pointed to Jack. He did not quite understand the expression on his face. It was a mix of joy and profound sadness. “I heard you on the video. I'm sorry.”

Jack was very perplexed, “Sorry? Sorry for what?” He wondered what video Ianto was talking about. He couldn't possibly mean what happened at Thames House.

“You lost someone you loved a great deal. I'm sorry for that. I'm sure dealing with me is the last thing you need right now. But you did know me from Cardiff?” Ianto felt a knot in his stomach as he tried to break loose of the tight grip Jack had on him.

Jack looked at Martha and squeezed his eyes shut to hide the tears that were desperate to fall. 

“I know you from Cardiff.” His voice cracked ever so slightly. He did not know what was worse; that he never told Ianto how he really felt or that Ianto knew how he felt but had no idea he was talking about him. 

“Let's get you back to your room,” Martha jumped in seeing the pain on Jack's face. The last time she had seen the couple, almost six months ago, she saw how serious things were getting between them and wondered how much more serious they had gotten. 

Ianto slowly got to his feet and leaned into Jack for support. He could feel the other man's muscles tense up more than they were already. Soon it was Ianto's turn for his muscles to tense as Jack's hand accidentally brushed against the bare skin of his hip, where his shirt had ridden up, in an attempt to keep him steady. The confused man certainly did not expect a reaction between his legs.

Ianto cleared his throat. “Erm, I think I can make it on my own, Jack. Your name is Jack, right?” He needed to break contact before his growing erection became noticeable. Ianto was further thrown into chaos wondering how a simple and innocent gesture could turn him on. Sure, there had been men he had been attracted to before but Ianto never acted on those feelings. 

“I don't think so.” Jack let go of Ianto for a second to prove his point and was not shocked to have Ianto fall against him, but he was shocked by the arousal coming from him. 'The head might forget, but the body doesn't.' It took all his willpower not to make the suggestive flirty comeback he would have made to his lover under normal circumstances. “Let's just keep moving.” Jack tried to keep his mind off what he felt and what he was starting to feel. 

Jack did his best to not look at Ianto as he and Martha brought him back to his room. The immortal man was relieved when Martha said they had some questions for him. Jack needed answers as to why Ianto was suddenly alive and mostly well. It turned out that UNIT had the same questions that he had. No one could explain why Ianto was once again among the living and why the last thing he remembered was trying to escape Canary Wharf.

Martha was the one who asked the question that everyone wanted to ask, but did not: was Ianto immortal like Jack? Jack did not have any answer because he knew of no way to pass on his curse. She suggested trying to call the Doctor to see if he could figure Ianto out. Jack was not too pleased with the idea, wondering where the Doctor was during the whole 456 ordeal. He would not have had to lose Ianto and Steven in the first place if the the Doctor had been there to help. 

By the time the meeting was over it was nighttime and Jack could not help but to check on Ianto. Lost memories or not, he was still deeply in love with the man and Jack was slightly relieved that Ianto was asleep. He tossed his coat over one of the chairs in the room and pulled another next to the bed. It was time to set up camp for the night and Jack made himself as comfortable as he could in a hospital chair. It was always a sight to watch the Welshman sleep. Ianto looked so innocent and young, a stark contrast from the activities they usually partook of before sleep. How perfectly their bodies curved into each other...the feel of Ianto's breath against the back of his own neck. Waking up next to each other and the naughty ways they found to wake the other up.

“Please remember us,” Jack whispered and placed a loving kiss on the sleeping Ianto's forehead before he let sleep claim him. 

 

To be continued!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sometimes He Comes Back (3/4)  
Author: iantojjackh  
Summary: Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to...aka the boys have some alone time.   
Characters: Ianto and Jack  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None   
Spoilers: CoE. This takes place right after Day 5  
Word Count: 1234  
Beta: badly_knitted. You were a life saver with this one. Thank you.   
Notes: Written for longliveianto 3rd non-anniversary challenge, prompt #1 also fills bingo squares foe longliveianto and hc_bingo. 

 

Sometimes He Comes Back (3/4)

Ianto woke in the middle of the night after a vivid dream left him hot and bothered. In the dream, he had been driving a black SUV that was stopped at a traffic light and Jack was giving him the blow job to end all blow jobs. And Ianto was trying to get him to stop because he was driving, but the more Ianto protested the harder and more sensuously Jack worked him over. 

When his senses returned to normal, Ianto realized Jack was sleeping with his head on the corner of the bed and holding one of his hands. Slowly the pieces began to come together: Martha saying Jack would be happy he was alive, and then connecting the dots between one of the soldiers saying Jack was in the room when the virus was released and the video he heard of Jack. There was also being called gorgeous by Jack. Could he be the one Jack was talking to in the video? Then there was the way the handsome man acted toward him and the obvious fact Jack was spending the night in his room, holding his hand. And how could he forget the way his body reacted to a simple touch?

“Did I wake you?” Jack asked when he noticed a change in Ianto’s breathing and felt his pulse quicken.

“No.” Ianto's voice quivered, the fear of the answer to the question he wanted to ask caused him to break into a cold sweat. “Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

“Sure. Ask away.” Jack lifted his head and rubbed the back of Ianto's hand with his thumb. He felt a flicker of recognition as the two pairs of blue eyes met.

Ianto sighed, unsure what kind of reaction he was going to get. “The person you were talking to on the video was me, wasn't it?”

Jack nodded and sucked on his lower lip. “Yes. Do you remember?” He did not want to get his hopes up too high.

“No.” Ianto was not going to lie. It would not be fair to Jack to give him false hope. “I just put a few pieces together and well, you are in my room in the middle of the night and holding my hand. It really doesn't take a genius to figure it out.”

“Sorry.” Jack felt embarrassed to be caught and he pushed himself away, letting go of Ianto's hand.

“Don't be. I'll do anything to remember these last three years. How long have we known each other?” Ianto thought that was a safe question to ask.

“Three years. Martha said the last thing you remember is trying to escape Torchwood Tower. You came to Cardiff a couple weeks after that, looking for a job.” Jack did not want to scare Ianto off with the truth. Much to his surprise and delight, Ianto took his hand when Jack placed it back on the edge of the bed.

“How long was there an us?”

“Depends on how you look at it. Two or two and half years. We were a bit just physical before it became more.” Jack was not going to hide anything if Ianto asked about it.

“So it's safe to say you are the one who knew me best the last three years?” Ianto stated what he thought was the obvious. For the first time since meeting him, Ianto really studied Jack. He was very handsome, the cleft on his chin, his smile, those eyes that looked like they only shone for him and he could imagine what lay beneath the clothes. The thought that somewhere in his mind he knew exactly what was under those clothes caused Ianto to blush and smile.

Jack nodded and chuckled, “Most definitely. Like I know there are some naughty  thoughts going through your head right now.” He wondered just how naughty. “Care to share?” Jack turned on the flirty charm.

“No. Not really.” Ianto turned an even brighter shade of red. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Of course. There is no rule against flirting with your partner when he has amnesia.” Jack did not see any reason to deny it. “In case you haven't noticed, you are really hot.”

“I noticed, but don't you have to say that? Part of that ‘we are supposed to be a couple’ thing. You are supposed to find me attractive,” Ianto replied with a cheeky grin.

“You have a point.” Jack matched the cheekiness. “But it also happens to be the honest truth.” Jack thought it was a good sign that Ianto was acting normally (at least their version of it) with him. “You look good in and out of everything.”

Ianto blushed furiously. “You've got to stop that.” He reached and brushed a stray hair from Jack's forehead.

“And you that.” There was so much Jack wanted to say to Ianto. To apologize for the way he had treated him the last few days and most importantly to let Ianto know how he felt, despite his fear and distaste for the word couple. 

“It's a bit odd, you know. My head is saying that I don't know you but every other part of me is saying the opposite. Does that sound crazy?” Ianto moved to the far edge of the bed, making room for Jack if he wanted to share the bed.

Jack shook his head. “It's your heart. It won't let you forget me.”

The words brought a truly serene smile to Ianto's face. “I like the thought of that.” He beckoned Jack to the bed. “You look tired.”

“You sure?” Jack asked, as he searched Ianto’s soulful eyes for any hesitation and found none.

“It was my idea.” Ianto thought that being close to the person who was the biggest part of his life during the missing years would cause the memories to spill forth.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He kicked his boots off and climbed into bed. The two quickly found a comfortable position despite the tight confines of the bed. Jack held onto Ianto  tightly, tucking Ianto’s head under his own chin.

“You don't have to hold on so tightly. I'm not going anywhere,” Ianto complained slightly, but relished the feelings that stirred within. He felt the love Jack had for him if that was possible. 

“I want to make sure. I already lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again,” Jack whispered as he buried his face into Ianto's soft hair.

Ianto wanted to ask how he was dead one second and alive the next. Things like that did not happen; but the sound of Jack's heartbeat lulled him into such a state of contentment that Ianto did not want to ruin the mood.

It was only a matter of minutes before both dozed into a restful slumber.

The next morning Jack woke up with a tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and he was more than happy to reciprocate. The kiss was slow, tentative and sweet, not unlike their first kiss after he returned from the year that never was.

Jack hands tangled into Ianto's dark hair as the Welshman pulled Jack’s hips flush against his, the heat and want evident as both moaned at the same time.

The passionate lip lock lasted until two throats were loudly cleared from the door.

To be Continued!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sometimes He Comes Back (4/4)  
Author: iantojjackh  
Summary: Ianto looked over at the man with a pinstripe suit and trainers, noting it was an odd fashion choice   
Characters: Ianto, Jack, Martha and the Doctor (Ten)  
Warnings: None   
Spoilers: CoE. This takes place right after Day 5? It's an AU CoE fix-it  
Word Count: 1491  
Beta: badly_knitted. You were a life saver with this one. Thank you. I added a bit to the ending so it's a little surprise even to her.  
Notes: Written for longliveianto 3rd non-anniversary challenge, prompt #1 also fills bingo squares for longliveianto and hc_bingo. 

 

Sometimes He Comes Back (4/4)

"Of course he is. I'm not surprised. Good morning, Captain." 

Jack's expression soured when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at this moment. "Doctor," he said with an angry expression. Jack sat up, keeping a hand on Ianto's knee.

Ianto looked over at the man with a pinstripe suit and trainers, noting it was an odd fashion choice. 

Martha took the kissing as a good sign. “Did you remember, Ianto?”

“No. It's like my body remembers certain things,” Ianto looked shyly over at Jack, “But not in my head.”  

The Doctor stared at the younger man in the bed. “What did you do to him, Captain? Not staying dead is your area of expertise. You found a way to pass along your immortality?” There was an undertone of disappointment in his voice.

“Immortality?” Ianto asked with confusion. He wondered how something like that was possible. “You're immortal?” He pointed at Jack, slightly backing away.

“I am. You know all about it.” Jack sensed the agitation in Ianto and tried to calm him.

Ianto's eyelids twitched and he looked at everyone in the room to see if they were surprised by this, but their expressions said no.

 

“Are you saying Ianto is immortal now?” Jack questioned, his heart thumping wildly as he waited for a response.

“Dead people just don't wake up suddenly for no reason,” the Doctor explained simply. If having one person as a fixed point in space and time was wrong, two was unconscionable.

“Wait! I was really dead? I thought someone screwed up.” The pounding and dizziness returned and Ianto could only close his eyes and wish the insanity away.

“I was there. You died in my arms.” Jack put his hand over Ianto's, wanting desperately to make this easier for him. It was still agonizing to remember the moment Ianto took his final breath. “But if Ianto is immortal, wouldn't he have revived at the same time I did and not much later?”

The Time Lord did not reply as he was trying to figure out the mystery of the resurrection of Ianto Jones. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to examine him. After several minutes of hemming and hawing, the Doctor looked at Ianto with a sad expression, “Were you present at the Battle of Canary Wharf?” The readings fascinated the Time Lord and he wanted to study them more, but he had a good feeling that Jack would put up a fight.

“Yes, sir. Trying to escape was the last thing I remember before waking up in the morgue here,” Ianto answered, his hand tightly gripping Jack's.

“Do you remember what floor you were on?”

“Twenty something...I think. There was so much destruction I can't be sure.” Ianto wondered what that fact had to do with anything.

“And you.” The Doctor turned to Jack. “When you sent the construct wave back to the 456, what happened to their ship?”

“It was pulled into the Void,” Jack replied, squeezing Ianto's hand back.

“And how long has there been this thing between the two of you?”

“Two and half years.”

The Doctor was impressed that Jack had maintained a relationship that long with his constant flirting. “And how many times would you say that you two had any form of sexual relations?”

Martha looked at the Doctor and blushed, not thinking that was an appropriate question. Not to mention highly personal.

 

Ianto did not fare much better as he blushed too, but it was more noticeable on his pale skin. He was ready to pull the covers over his head and hide.

“I don't think that is any of your business.” Jack thought the man had crossed the line with the question. 

“Mr. Jones, here, is in a unique position to have been in close proximity to the Void being opened twice and had repeated exposure to the body fluids of an immortal in between Void exposures. So, to answer your earlier question, yes, Ianto has become a fixed point in space and time like you, Captain." The Doctor gave an answer without really giving one. 

Somehow multiple exposures to the Void with exposure to Jack had somehow melded together and another immortal was created. The Doctor worried what kind of problems having two fixed points in time and space emotionally bonded to each other would cause. 

 

Jack had mixed feelings about the news. It was great that Ianto would be alive for a very long time, but the downside was that if Ianto did not get his memories of the last three years back, would he want to stay with Jack? 

“What about Ianto's memories? Is there anything we can do for that?” Martha asked. She thought Ianto looked like he was about to be sick as he tried to comprehend the fate that he had been handed.

“Only opening the void can return those memories and the memories of one man are not worth the risk. Besides, what is three years when you have an eternity? And he even said himself his body remembers certain things,” the Doctor said in his matter of fact tone.

“Like knowing I'm in love with someone, but not remembering falling in love with them or any part of your life with them?” Ianto said numbly. The idea that he would not remember the last three years was hard, but something inside of Ianto told him that as long as he and Jack faced this together it would be more than okay.

“Exactly. My work is done here.” The eccentric Time Lord turned and left the room, leaving Jack and Ianto stunned. He should have been upset with Jack for causing another immortal to be made, but in a way the Doctor knew he was to blame; it was because of him that Ianto had his first exposure to the Void. Without it the young Welshman would still be laying on a morgue slab. 

Martha ran after the Doctor, upset that he was so flippant with Jack and Ianto.

Jack should have expected this from the man who had single handedly flipped his life around several times and he always came running back for more. After the last few days the unwarranted devotion was coming to an end. The final nail in that coffin was the refusal to help Ianto. Three years might not be much time in the grand scheme of things, but they were an important three years. It was every memory that he and Ianto had ever shared together. The good and the bad. The silly and the serious. Memories of Tosh and Owen gone to never know what they meant to Ianto.

“I'm sorry, Ianto.” A few tears escaped Jack's eyes. He felt like he had failed Ianto again.

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” Ianto pulled Jack back to the bed. “It's not your fault. I don't like that man.”

“That's just who he is,” Jack said with a sad sigh. 

“Would you still love me if I don't get my memories back?” Ianto asked, leaning his head against Jack's shoulder. A content smile crossed his lips at how perfectly his head fit against it. 'Like it was made for me!'

“Always and forever, Ianto.” Jack kissed the top of the young man's head. New memories would just have to be made and Jack was going to make sure he did not take Ianto for granted this time.

The unknown was not a scary place as long as you faced it with the one you love by your side. New memories were created and after a hundred years together, perhaps the Doctor was right and those three years did not seem so significant anymore.

After a thousand years, Jack and Ianto chased each other along the shores of one of Earth's new colonies, acting as if they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship when a couple that was about ninety years old stopped them. 

"It's so nice to see such a young couple so happy in love and starting a new life here. I hope you two have as many happy years as we did." The elderly woman patted Jack's arm. 

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and smiled brightly. 'She has no idea,' he thought.

"I have no doubt that we will." Jack leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Ianto's lips. He watched from the corner of his eye as the other couple walked away, occasionally looking back and smiling.  

"Happy Anniversary, lover. To another amazing thousand years with the man who showed me what true love was all about." At one point in his life, Jack never imagined spending a year with the same person. Now that he had a millennium, Jack could not imagine it any other way.

"To another thousand years," Ianto echoed his soulmate's words and sought out another kiss that was hot enough to turn the sand into glass.

The End!!!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. The longliveianto prompt filled was reunions and the hc_bingo prompt filled was loss of identity. I will not object to visiting this 'verse again to check in on the boys from time to time. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this little story.


End file.
